The Silver Phoenix
by Wagga Wagga
Summary: Pre Epilogue Post DH. What happens when soul bond combines with veela bond in a time travel fic? After 20 years, harry travels into past to find not only bonded to ginny but also to a veela. Powerful!Harry Manip!AD Bashing!RW,HG. HP/GW/GD ABANDONED
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **You-Know-What about You-Know-Who owns You-Know-Which story :D_

_**THE SILVER PHOENIX**_

**Prologue**

He's been leading this life for 20 yrs. _Bloody 20 yrs! _The sounds of rain drops falling over the roof of half destroyed ruins which have been once a great glorified manor is the only thing he can hear during this time of the hour and place. He's been waiting for the vapour to come to this place for it's usual hiding time. All he have to do is cast a simple spell and he will be free until the next month with his wife.

As his clock chimed, which ofcourse only he can hear, the vapour floated in and started to settle in it's usual place. Checking the moment to be perfect he cast his welsh _Vapour Binding_ spell.

"_rhwymo yr ysbryd hwn y tu mewn i belen eirias"_

"_Nice. This time you didn't miss it"_ said the gentle voice of his wife in his head. _"When did I miss it?"_ he cried indignantly. _"Ofcourse you never failed when casting the spell. Did you ?"_ came the retort from his wife.

For anyone who's been hearing voices in his head, he might think he is going insane but nothing is ever normal for Harry Potter. His wife Ginny's consciousness is always in his head even though her physical body is in deep coma. It is due to ancient magic called _Soul Bond_. They are the first pair to soul bond after a time gap of nearly 1500 years. He always felt bad about not marrying ginny before the attack on the Burrow which resulted in her physical situation and the death of his family-in-law.

_Soul Bond_ forms between two true soul mates when they have enough power and get married. This formation increases everything they have and they haven't exponentially along with their power. They share feelings, thoughts, senses and even their minds seems like a single one. Merlin is first one to form a soul bond with Morgana La Fey. But several other elders in Avalon thought this to be dark and with the help of a big immensely powered ritual cut the bond which resulted in all the light sided emotions transfering to Merlin and all the dark sided emotions transfering to Morgana La Fey and resulting in her turning dark. After winning the war against his wife, Merlin casted a series of spells to protect future soul bonded souls along with writing laws in the Coucil of Magic which are now ancient core laws to Wizarding World and British Ministry of Magic. Nobody can change them except the Heir of Merlin whose is none other than the soul bonded.

After the attack on the Burrow just after he proposed to ginny, he's been beside her bed for nealy 3 months before deciding that the only thing ginny might have wanted is for her to marry him. He did so and thus soul bond has been formed and he can talk with his wife. He has never been so happy in his life. He already being the most powerful wizard alive along with his power boost became the thrice more powerful than Merlin himself. Ofcourse Ginny became the most powerful witch in history but it is unnecessary in this situation.

Even though, his best friends Ron and Hermione died in that attack he didn't feel quite as guilty as he should be. Ginny actually hexed ron everytime she sees him. Ron always being the jealous prat started liking the fame which came after defeating Voldemort and pushed aside the harry's character out of the whole story. Ginny lost her brotherly affection for ron by that time. Well coming to hermione he thinks he should have kept her in dark with the whole horcruxes thing. She having zeal for knowledge and utilising her fame started researching and writing about horcruxes in detail and released the books for publication which resulted in multiple number of horcrux powered darklords in a single year. The worlds population has been dropped drastically until ginny convinced him to take an active part of the war, no, wars going on.

Still after all these 20 years he still have nothing to live for except his wife. He went back to Isle of Avalon which is his home for these 20 yrs after being discovered that he is the new Heir of Merlin. He showered and changed clothes and sat beside his wife's bed watching her. He took out his book and started calculating and creating for his new spell which would change this life forever. He has changed a lot after these 20 years. He is rather comfortable with his fame now. He compromised with it so that he can use it help people. He is not ashamed of talking about Durselys treatment. He never needed a wand except for horcrux related spells. He no more took others death as his fault. He is no more afraid or sick of killing. _This is a war and in war people die._

Isle of Avalon is such a beautiful place with huge manor containing great rooms, bed suites, library which magically updates every book ever published, vast garden and park and many more. He also thought of building a Quidditch pitch but decided against it as there is no one else to play with him. He has taken into reading to improve his knowledge according to the suggestion of his wife. He has created many spells to make his war against horcruxes easier. The spell which he is working on now is a time travel based spell which if succeeded can result in him travelling his mind and soul into his past to a specific point of time. After a long discussion with ginny, he understood that the soul bond will still come into effect after their first contact. His only other companion is Hedwig, a beautiful silver phoenix named after his owl. Silver phoenixes are famous for righteous justice. They are evil to evil and good to good. They travel by lightning rather than fire. He also being bound to hedwig will continue the same after time travel. His occulmency is useful to store all the knowledge he gained during this time.

After 3 years of research and creation he finally acheived the result and confirming his last result check. If this goes well all he have to do is think about a particular point in the past and cast the spell on himself. He vowed to never reveal this spell to anyone. He also have taken some decisions regarding what to do with his life. He don't want to be friends with Ron (Due to ginny's opinion) or Hermione. Make a deal with the Skeeter woman. Take care of Lucius Malfoy. Peg down Dumbledore a bit and many others. Playing professional quidditch is the most fun. Keeping in mind the morning of his eleventh birthday he cast the spell.

"_Ewch â fi at y gorffennol"_


	2. Awakening

_**Disclaimer**: You-Know-What about You-Know-Who owns You-Know-Which story :D_

_**Announcement**: Need Beta Readers! Please message me._

_**Quotes**:_"Normal Conversations" - _'Thoughts' - "Mind communications"_

_**Previously**: After 20 yrs of fighting dark lords and watching the destruction of the world, Harry along with his soul bonded Ginny travels back to past.  
_

**_THE SILVER PHOENIX  
_****_AWAKENING_**_  
_

Jean Claude Delacour is a happy man with a lovely family and with a respected status in French Wizarding World as Director of Foreign Affairs and Master Auror. Some bet that he is going to be the next French Minister of Magic while some say that he will be the Minister until he dies. He being an early riser along with his wife and two daughters who are part veela are having breakfast in the kitchen of his Chauteau in France when he noticed the absence of his 5yr old younger daughter Gabrielle. While they are pondering over the question as to why she is late the answer came to them itself in the form a musical voice screaming with pain from his daughter's room.

Immediately Jean, Apolline his wife and Fleur his eldest daughter started running towards her room with their wands drawn. Although Fleur, 14 yrs quarter veela has only a small arsenal of hexes, curses and jinxes, she can't bear to hear her beloved sister screaming at the top of her lungs. They sprinted down the corridor to the last door and threw it open to see Gabrielle glowing golden white and thrashing in pain. The glow surrounding her started to enlarge and glow more brightly with each second. Within few seconds all the three standing delacours closed their eyes as they are unable to open them in the bright light. With one final cry, Gabrielle slumped down on to her bed while the light imploded inside and went out. Apolline is too shocked and has disbelief written all over her face. While Jean wentover to his daughter and checked to see if she's alright Fleur lead her shocked mother into the sitting room and sat beside her.

Jean started casting all known diagnostic spells to see if there is anything wrong with his daughter. After he finished checking he looked up to see his daughter and that is when his shock setin. His daughter Gabrielle is born in 1986 and so therefore should be 5yrs old but seeing her daugher in the body of an 11yr old is quite a shock even though he is living in the wizarding world. He walked out of the door and went into the kitchen with his pale ashen face.

Seeing his father Fleur asked "What happened to Gabrielle, Papa ?". Jean just looked at his daughter and said "I... I don't know. She has no health problem according to my diagnostic spell scans. But... Er, But she looks like 11 yrs old."

Fleur got a confused look on her face and asked "What do you mean when you say she looks like 11yrs old ?". Jean shurgged and said "I have no clue". Shaken out of her stupor and listening to the conversation Apolline finally said with a determined look on her face "I think I do but I need some time". With that she left the two bewildered delacours and left the masion to go to the veela matriarch council to get some answers to her questions.

* * *

The Weasleys are very happy family though they don't have enough money to properly take care of a family of nine they enjoy the feeling of caring and familial love. Arthur Weasley works in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts as one of the two people whereas Molly Weasley the matriarch of the family takes care of her children in their home 'The Burrow' located near the village of Catchpole in Devon. Bill, their eldest son is working as a curse-breaker in Egypt hired by goblins of Gringotts. Charlie, their second eldest have recently graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry went to work in Romania to study Dragon Handling. Percy, their next son in line is what you call a pompous bookworm currently studying for his 5th year at Hogwarts after his summer and nominated as Gryffindoor prefect. Fred and George, the twins are noted as the most notorious pranksters to visit Hogwarts only to be ranked after the Marauders. They are about to attend their 3rd year and began discussing what sort of pranks to play. Ron, the youngest male weasley is eagerly awaiting to go to Diagon alley to get his wand to start his 1st year at Hogwarts.

One other family member named Ginerva Molly Weasley, the youngest weasley, 7th of all the weasley children and first girl to be born a weasley in 7 generations is sleeping in her room dreaming about her Harry Potter in white shining knight armour rescuing her from a dragon. Suddenly her whole life started flashing in her mind. She wouldn't have a problem if it was her first 10 years but it went onto the next 27 years. She started to panic in her sleep. She know it is not normal but she felt it is right thing to happen to her. After the flashes have been finished she woke up with a start and started observing her surroundings. First thing she observed is she is back in her room at the Burrow but it somehow seemed large. _'Oh! It will be large because I am bloody 10 yrs'_.

For her, she is happy because it is very good to move her body, have control over it and she is going to see her parents and brothers. She was unsure if the time is right or not so she decided to check it. Being a professional in wandless magic she casted _Tempus_ with her hand and saw the time to be July 31st, 1991 8:00 AM. _'So we came to right point of time and as I can't feel the presence of Harry in the back of my mind I guess the bond doesn't form until I meet him'. _She decided to send a letter to Harry via Hedwig. It should also verifies whether the bond with Hedwig continues or not. She went to her desk and wrote a small letter telling _Happy Birthday, Love _to her soulmate and mentall called for Hedwig. With a flash of lightning a beautiful silver phoenix landed on her desk. She gave the phoenix her letter and asked Hedwig _'Deliver to harry please'. _She decided to shower and have breakfast before waiting for a return letter.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived woke early in the morning of his birthday. Although he could tell it was daylight he kept his eyes shut. He is surely successful that he travelled into the past but he is not sure to when. If he is still with Hagrid in the hut beside the sea then it means he is successful. So, he decided to check if the spell worked properly or not. He slowly opened his left eye and he could clearly see Hagrid's coat covering him as a blanket._'Good. Now I have to get rid of the Dursleys while Ginny calls for Hedwig and writes me a letter'_.

He thought that it would be better if Ginny is available in his mind. So, he started searching for her consciousness in his mind. He could feel it. _'Wow!'_. He could feel her. _'I thought we can't form a bond until I meet her. What happened now ?'_. Something's not right. He can instantly tell about it. It doesn't feel like ginny. It is not even Voldemort. There is someone else in his mind. _"Great! The voices in my head just keeps on increasing" _he sent her his thought unintentionally. _"'Arry ?" _came the reply.

He heard the voice somewhere but could not place it. It just feels like a soul bond but he already found his soulmate in Ginny. He is confused as well as the other person in his mind. Not the one to be rude he asked her _"Who are you ?"_. _"I am Gabrielle Delacour, ze veela you saved from Tri-Wizard Tournament"_ her voice answered. He felt panic rise inside him. _'How could she know about it ? It's going to ruin my plans. Does it ? It can't be ... Can it ?'_. Several questions raged inside him. He is sure that Gabrielle knew about all his lifeand all his plans by now. He wanted to be sure before he proceeds to his next step. _"Gabrielle ?"_. _"Oui ?"_

_"You are a part-veela right ?"_ Harry asked her. _"Oui mon amour"_ she responded back.

Harry decided to relate his tale _"So, I think you are my veela soul mate. Merlin's journal in Isle of Avalon told me that I would have a veela soulmate but I hadn't had anyone in 20 yrs. I thought he was wrong. But now I understood what he means. Your family is one of the first victims in France's Dark Lord Cheireau after the fall of Voldemort. You have died before I could form a soulbond. Sorry Gabrielle. I couldn't save you"_.

_"No problem mon cherie."_ came a comforting musical voice from her side. _"And don't fear 'arry. I won't tell anyone about our secret. It's between you, me and Ginny. I 'ope to stand by your side while you change ze wizarding world for good."_

_"T__hank you Gabrielle. But aren't you a little young ?"_ Harry asked her as he remembered her to be about 8 yrs old when he is 14.

"_No 'arry. Mentally I am 37 which is same as yours. While physically I am 11 yrs old. I went a rapid growth to be near ze age of my soulmate"_.

"_Oh!"_ replied Harry sheepishly.

"_Seeing as you are going to be in Diagon Alley today I am going to ask my father to get me zere today so zat we can meet."_ said Gabrielle and she knew that Harry liked the idea too._ "You do know zat technically I am your wife now, so better be ready to spoil me by taking me shopping"_ she laughed at the terrifying reaction given by Harry.

"_Er, Yeah sure. I am going to wake up. Meanwhile I think you should explain the situation to your parents. As they don't know the exact details give them a vague idea about our soulbond."_

"_Oui 'arry. Goodbye mon cherie. Meet you later"_ replied Gabrielle.

_'Life is good'_ thought Harry before deciding to wake up and give Dursleys their set of punishment.

* * *

_**Question**: Shall I include a marriage contract for Daphne Greengrass ? If so for which family ? I don't want to make this a Harem fic but I couldn't leave her out. She is god damn sexy and neutral and very cunning. Answer in your reviews._

_**Announcement**: What do you think about it ? Please review._

_**Review Responses**:_  
_* steve m potter – They both will attend Hogwarts along with Harry. What is the point in time travelling back and bonding when they can't attend together and control Hogwarts ? Regarding the Multi Animagus, they each will have a specific form which they can share among each other._

_* darkplayer35 – Thanks. Please review._

_* Comet Moon – Thanks. Please review._

_* mitremlap – Thanks. Please review._

_*** **__Princess Patterson__ – Yup! Ron is so annoying. I think he befreinded Harry because of his fame and in my opinion he is the reason Harry isn't popular in Hogwarts._

_* __nightwing27__ – Thanks. Two girls because I like both of them and can't leave the other._

_* __JohnnyKR51__ – I think Hermione is bossy. She is a good friend but she looks onto others as dirt because she comes first in class. I don't agree with many of her characteristics._

_* __the DragonBard__ – I asked for Beta Readers in the announcement. I will explain about Hermione's actions in later chapter. She wrote the book such that Horcruxe creating is very easy and simple. Don't you think that many people want to become immortal for a simple price (soul in their definition) ?_

_* __Dark Dragen__ – Yes. I will be explaining everything in detail._

_* __vettesr__ – Thanks. Please review._


	3. Gringotts

_**Disclaimer**: You-Know-What about You-Know-Who owns You-Know-Which story :D_

_**Announcement**: Need Beta Readers! Please message me along with a list of other stories which you beta._

_**Quotes**: _"Normal Conversations" _'Thoughts' "Mind communications"_

_**Previously**: After 20 yrs of fighting dark lords and watching the destruction of the world, Harry along with his soul bonded Ginny travels back to past. After waking from sleep Harry discovers that Gabrielle is the veela who he is to be bonded to in his life._

_

* * *

_

**_THE SILVER PHOENIX_**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Seeing that it is an owl tapping on the window, Harry waved his hand opening the window with his wandless power. Hagrid is sleeping while Dursleys are nowhere to be seen. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on the top of Hagrid, who started to stir. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and started to attack Hagrid's coat. Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up and stretched.

After paying the owl 5 knuts, Hagrid turned to Harry and said "Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school"

Deciding to give Dumbledore something to think about until all his actions today can be completed unnoticed he remembered seeing the memory of Dumbldore's first visit to Riddle in his sixth year. "Where do you buy spellbooks ?" asked Harry.

"In D'agon alley." said Hagrid. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help yeh find everything-"

"You're coming with me?" said Harry looking up in the exact same fashion of Riddle all those years ago.

"Yeah. Dumbledore told me-"

"I don't need you." said Harry. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley?"

"No, Harry. Dumbledore told me to go along with you-" started Hagrid.

"I said I can do it on my own." Harry snapped harshly interrupting Hagrid in the mid sentence.

Hagrid not knowing where this harshness is coming from said "I'm also going there Harry, So it won't be a problem for me to take yeh."

Harry although feeling pity for Hagrid for him playing like this said hotly "Then, I will go there tomorrow."

Hagrid decided to leave him and decided to finish his work off and go talk to Dumbledore later about little Harry. He gave instructions about how to get to Diagon Alley and gave his train ticket. He go to his feet and started to leave when Harry spoke again "I can speak to snakes you know. They find me, they whisper to me, they talk to me about how I am great. Is that normal to a wizard?".

Hagrid looking shocked said "Blimey Harry! Yo're a parselmouth. It's considered dark by all people because it's a slytherin quality. Yeh need to speak about it to Dumbledore later."

Harry proceeded on "I can also do many sorts of things. I can move filings without touching them. I can make animals obey me without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

Hagrid feeling uncomfortable said good-bye and left Harry who has broad grin over his face thinking of seeing Dumbledore's face when he see this conversation in his penseive. He decided to complete arranging his affairs in order without anybody noticing him today.

* * *

He apparated straight to the apparation point in Diagon alley after disillusioning himself and started walking straight towards Gringotts. As his disillusion has been dispelled before he entered gringotts he walked straight to a goblin sitting idly behind a counter. He spoke in perfect Gobbledegook "Tell Ragnok that Heir of Merlin has returned and wanted to meet him." The Goblin looked at him shocked for a moment before running out of the hall shouting in gobbledegook.

A minute later a large goblin came to him and led him throught the maze of doors to Ragnok's office. He greeted "May your gold flow and enemies bleed freely." Ragnok scrutinized him for a moment and returned "May your coffers fill my lord." The remaining goblins in the room also bowed before him greeting in unison.

"Rise my friends." said Harry. "Ragnok I need you to perform inheritance ritual on me so I can get emanicipated and claim all the vaults of all the related families I am heir to and also please inform me when Hagrid comes and withdraws anything from vault seven hundred thirteen."

"It's a pleasure to server under you guidance my lord." said Ragnok and then shouted orders to his sub ordinates. "Also keep my visit and heritage a secret until I say so please."

Ragnok led him to the inheritance chambers. Harry pricked his finger and allowed his blood to drop into the silver basin before healing it and satrted to wait for the results to come out of which he have some idea of the families. The quill started to write on a parchment the results of the ritual. Ragnok handed the parchment to Harry. He knows that the young wizard before him is the magical heir to Merlin. He can sense the bond inside the wizard.

Harry looked at the parchment and read it.

* * *

**HEAD OF THE HOUSE:**

_Potter_

_Emrys_

_La Fey_

_Slytherin_

_Gryffindoor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

**HEIR OF:**

_Black_

* * *

Though most of it all is expected he didn't expect himself to be the heir to the black family already. He thought Sirius did it after escaping. '_Bellatrix will be most mad! Haha!_'. Good, now there is no need to ask the goblins to break their laws to get the Hufflepuff's cup.

He signed the emanicipation papers thus removing the old coot from the position as his magical and financial guardian. He put all the seven lord rings on his both hands and Black heir ring which will change into lord ring once he claims it and made them invisible for now.

"I, Harry James Potter accept the headship of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black due to last lord neglecting his lordship." Harry claimed the Black lordship from Sirius. He knew Sirius didn't want it so he can claim it as per the old pureblood magical laws.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord Black annul the marriage of one, Bellatrix Black to Rodolphus Lestrange due to unsatisfaction of the marriage contract."

Though he wanted to annul the marriage of the Malfoys he know he can't do that until Lucius is imprisoned. He turned to Ragnok and said "As per the terms of the contract if it is violated Lord Black can confiscate all the fortunes of the Lestrange family." Seeing that Ragnok nodding his head in awe of the young wizard Harry continued "Bring me the Hufflepuff's cup from Bellatrix Balck's vault without any of the goblins touching it."

"Dissolve my trust vault. Move all the gold from all the vaults into the the Emrys vault numbered one. Pack any of the books and items from any of the vaults and send them with this portkey to Avalon." said Harry handing them a large rope.

"Yes my lord." replied Ragnok as they cared about only gold being here. "Also invest 30% of my total gold into muggle computer and InfoTech companies. I think goblin communite should also do the same as it would benefit them." said Harry laughing.

A knock came on the door which Ragnok answered to come in. A goblin came to Harry and said "My lord, Hagrid has retreived the item from vault 713 as per the instructions of Dumbledore." Harry thought for a while and said to Ragnok "Tonight there will be a robbery attempt by Voldemort to enter into that vault. Make it difficult for him to enter but easy for him to leave once he sees that the vault is empty but don't fret and give any ministry alarms and especially don't give an article to prohet."

"Yes my lord." Harry remembered the second reason for this visit. He asked the goblin to buy 100% the Daily Prohet and gave him a big cover of envelopes which he asked them to give to the Editor of Daily prophet. He would love to see the face of wizarding people tomorrow.

"If that is all my lord." asked Ragnok after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes. Thank you my friend. I promise you the equality you acheieved during the time of Merlin." said Harry to which the goblin replied "Thank you my lord."

He left Gringotts again disillusioning himself as he passed through the front gates of Gringotts. He has Hufflepuff's cup already sent to Avalon so he can worry about it later. Currently he is searching for Gabrielle. He already received a letter from Ginny with Hedwig after Hagrid left him. First he need to explain as little as possible to Gabrielle's father and then continue his plans for todays evening.

* * *

_**Announcement**: What do you think about it ? Please review._

**_Spoilers: _**_Daphne will be in no marriage contract. She will be a freind of Harry and will be a normal love interest for him in Hogwarts._

_**Review Responses**:  
* laurencracefan - Mine is a somewhat modified than yours.  
__ * twaptwap72 - Thanks for the ideas. I like harems but this is not a harem story because those mainly concentrate on lemons.  
__ * steve m potter - Thanks for review.  
* hptrump - Wait and see :)  
* the DragonBard - I will rectify it once I get an BetaReader  
__ * JohnnyKR51 - Daphne will not be bonded.  
* habsule44 - Thank you.  
* bigmommak - Blaise will be a boy in this story  
* kihakukage - Thank you.  
* Comet Moon - Thank you  
* Lord Xantos A. Fowl - Give me a list of your beta stories  
* WolfLord04 - Thank you. Waiting for a beta.  
* narutoshamanking - Tahnk you.  
* lonewarrior310 - Tahnk you  
* god of all - Thank you  
* mcgurrin - Thank you _


	4. Dursley's

_**Disclaimer**: You-Know-What about You-Know-Who owns You-Know-Which story :D_

_**Announcement**: Need Beta Readers! Please message me along with a list of other stories which you beta._

_**Quotes**: _"Normal Conversations" _'Thoughts' "Mind communications"_

_**Previously**: After 20 yrs of fighting dark lords and watching the destruction of the world, Harry along with his soul bonded Ginny travels back to past. After waking from sleep Harry discovers that Gabrielle is the veela who he is to be bonded to in his life. He went to gringotts and reclaimed his inheritance and retreived Hufflepuff's cup._

_

* * *

_

**THE SILVER PHOENIX**

**

* * *

**

"Yes, . I am the magical heir of the Emrys and La Fey house and bonded to veela, so don't you think that the legend has a truth in it?" said Harry. He and Jean Delacour has been talking about the legend of Merlin and the veela for the past hour in a private room of Leaky Cauldron provided by Tom.

"So," Jean started "What you are saying is that my daughter is the most powerful veela, married to you and is Lady Emrys?"

"If you put it like that, yes."

"I need some time to talk with my family about this. As you have plans for today, I will leave you for now Lord Potter." replied Jean Delacour before getting up to leave the room.

Harry sighed after the powerful french politician left the room. He told him all about the legend of soul bonding of Merlin with a witch and a veela. At first had been apprehensive until he showed him Lordship rings of Emrys and La Fey. He is pretty sure that the Delacours will adapt to the situation as they are Purebloods. He grins and decided to roam London before visiting his family tonight and carrying his plans.

* * *

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards is sucking his lemon drop sitting in his headmaster seat in his office. He is currently waiting for Minerva to retreive the Philosopher's stone and the memory of today's trip with Harry from Hagrid. He made sure to make Harry's childhood as normal as possible away from the wizarding world so that fame doesn't get to his head. Now all he need to do is to keep and eye on him and make sure he doesn't go dark like poor Tom all those years ago. He don't want another dark lord on his hand.

Minerva McGonagoll, Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the Headmaster's office while Albus is musing on his own ways of preventing Harry to go dark. "Here you go Albus." said Minerva before handing him a small grumpy package along with a small vial of silvery liquid.

"Ah, Thank you Minerva. You may leave and set up a meeting with this year Hogwarts professors to discuss about the traps to be set around the stone."

"Are you doing the right thing Albus bringing the stone to a school full of children?" asked Minerva one more time for the past few days.

"I am positive Minerva." said Albus with a full twinkling set of eyes from behind the desk. After Minerva left he took the memory vial and went near his pensieve to view it. He poured it into the stone basin and dip his head into it vanishing from his office.

After a full 30 minutes, Dumbledore came up from the pensieve into his office with an ashen face. He didn't understand the prophecy when it said 'marked as his equal' but now he is pretty sure that Harry acted exactly as Tom when they received news about Hogwarts. 'Hmm. I have to take harder steps to ensure Harry stays on the right path.' He decided to visit Harry tomorrow and go with him to Diagon Alley at any cost. He didn't know that his plans are going to be ruined by tonight.

* * *

At 7pm sharp Harry apparated straight into the dining room of Dursleys startling them.

"BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW? DON'T START ANY FREAKISH STUFF HERE. WE WON'T TOLERATE IT ANYMORE" shouted Vernon Dursley. Petunia Dursley is pointedly looking away from him whil Dudley is whimpering in fear to the other side of the dinner table. As amusing as the scene is Harry is currently set on a path of revenge. During the years of his past he has changed greatly. He doesn't trust others easily anymore. He is hell bent on getting revenge and built up many other traits.

"Well Uncle Vernon, I am trying to think how to pay back you all for all the stuff you have done for me for the past 10 years." With that said all the Dursley family members took on a greedy expression. _'Hell! They didn't even get me to see a doctor when I have a fever but now they want to get money for that pitiful excuse of a childhood.'_ He decided on a perfect punishment for them in public. But for the private punishment he decided on giving them nightmares for the rest of their life.

"Here take this." said Harry and he wandlessly let loose three nightmare curses which are hard to detect and know no counter-curse. They will be plagued with nightmares and pains for the rest of their life. Currently they are all knocked out and the nightmares will begin at any time.

He conjured a mirror and made an illusion on him to show him as a bruised and beaten boy blood running all over him and with that he apparated straight in front of the help desk of St. Mungo's startling the young witch. He whimpered and said in a low tone "Help!" before feigning unconciousness and falling back on the floor _(nothing pathetic like Quirrel's attempt at fainting)_.

* * *

_**Announcement**: What do you think about it ? Please review. Sorry for a short chapter. Next one will be a long and good one. I promise._


	5. REWRITE

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I have decided to rewrite this story due to change in my views regarding the Canon character GINNY WEASLEY.  
As from the story you can say that I hate HG & RW & AD. But now, I hate GW too.

I was actually happy with GW character before reading some ginny-bashing stories.I was a huge fan of Pro-ginny before writing this story. But later, after reading some ginny-bashing fics I understood how fool I am for thinking a starstruck lovesick puppy fangirl is suitable for Harry Potter. He deserves a real woman/girl.

Don't worry, I have a pretty kick-ass story ready to go on the site. It is based on SilverAegis's 'Harry Potter & The New Life' theme. It is not a continual of that story but you get the idea 'Harry goes into other dimension where his parents are alive and Neville is BWL'.

Along with a rewrite of this story which consisting HP/DG/GD, I promise these two stories are going to provide you guys full entertainment.

Hoping, you will read the stories.


End file.
